


Do This

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [66]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, noctis/reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 8





	Do This

“You don’t have to do this,” you sputtered, arms wrapping tightly around Noct as tears streamed from your eyes. “You can say no. You can leave. You  _ don’t have to do this. _ ”

“It’s gonna be okay, (N/n),” the prince hushed, stroking your hair gently. You choked out a sob and held onto him even tighter.

“ _ Please _ , Noctis. Don’t-don’t do this.” 

With a soft smile, Noctis pressed a tender kiss to your forehead.

“I love you, (Y/n).”


End file.
